Visitors
by Peace and Song
Summary: Rogue is dead, and Bobby's trying to cope. Is this new girl too much like Rogue? Or is he just imagining it? Meanwhile John has met his match...lol...literally...read to find out...R
1. Default Chapter

(I just don't get tired of flames, sometimes I find them so amusing..it sometimes helps me understand what im doing wrong.and sometimes not..well flame on if u wish, o and if I get good reviews ill continue.my buddy helped me write it her pen name is Tomsgurl4lyfe ok peace).  
  
Disclaimer.I wish I owned everything..*sigh*  
  
Chapter Uno  
  
Cold water hit Bobby's face, and he looked up into the mirror. His intense blue eyes were filled with sadness. His girlfriend had recently dies, and it felt like a part of him was gone.or stolen.and now he had no one.except for John, who really didn't count because he was never there when Bobby needed him the most.  
  
"Can you come here for a second Bobby?" John yelled from the closed door.  
  
Bobby dried his face, and opened the door to see John leaned against the wall with only boxers on. "What" Bobby said emotionlessly, not trying to be too mean, or too nice.  
  
"I'm bored and everyone's asleep.except you.lets go down stairs."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I'll meet you in the kitchen." Bobby closed the door in John's face, and put on a shirt. When he opened the door John was gone. Bobby knew he was in the kitchen awaiting his arrival, but contemplated whether or not to go. It was around midnight and everyone was asleep. The curfew was 9:30 so obviously everyone was "supposed" to be asleep. He didn't care if he was breaking rules. What was the old bald man going to do? Run him over with his scooter?  
  
Bobby laughed to himself as he entered the kitchen. It had a big window behind the counter, and it was storming outside. He wondered if Storm and Nightcrawler were "Together" tonight. It wasn't unusual; after all they had just recently come out with their relationship.  
  
John threw a carton of ice cream at Bobby. It was his favorite flavor.cookie dough. He caught it, as usual, and went to get a spoon. He walked to the couch in front of the TV where John was sitting (and eating flaming hot cheeto's), and took a seat.  
  
Family Guy was on. He saw this as an opportunity to get his mind off his dead girlfriend. It proved to be a difficult task, but he did it.  
  
Right in the middle of Family Guy, the doorbell rang and a few seconds later the lights went out.  
  
Naturally, Pyro lit his lighter and lit up the room. Bobby looked at him confused then headed to the door.  
  
John opened the door a little bit at first, and then when he saw what was behind it, he opened it all the way. 


	2. Visitors arrive!

(I'm finished with Ch3 also, but im no posting it until I get some reviews!!!!!)  
  
Chapter dos  
  
John opened the door a little bit at first, and then when he saw what was behind it, he opened it all the way. A girl with platinum blonde hair was carrying another girl that looked unconsciousness. The girl was crying and asked if they could help her sister. John quickly let them in and led them to the couch; he called Bobby over to help him.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked John to the girl.  
  
The girl couldn't get her eyes off her sister like if she was in pain. Bobby looked at the girl laying on the couch and then to the girl standing. The girl reminded him so much of Rogue from some reason, but he just didn't know why, maybe it was her platinum hair?  
  
"I don't know one minute we were walking through the rain, the next she just collapsed I think her flame is leaving her" said the girl. John and Bobby looked at each other for a minute.  
  
"What do you mean her flame?" asked Bobby.  
  
Just then Professor X and Storm came through the hallway and looked at the trouble teens. Storm's hair was a little messed up but no one thought anything of it. The Professor went to the girl laying on the couch and examined her closely.  
  
"John please carry this young lady to the Medic wing she needs to restore her energy back and please Storm go with him, as for you Bobby please stay here with this young lady until I call for you" as the Professor finished he rolled away towards the medic wing.  
  
Bobby looked at the end of the hallway to make sure that the Professor was gone. There was a weird silence between Bobby and the girl, but then Bobby sat down on the couch and spoke.  
  
"So what's your name?  
  
The girl sat on the other couch and looked at him.  
  
"Keisha and that's my sister Amber" she said in almost a whisper. Bobby just looked at her and gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"I heard this was a school for mutants is that true?" asked Keisha. Bobby snapped his head up and looked at her.  
  
"How did you know?" Bobby asked. 


	3. MEet the MutanTs

(Ok Ch3....I'm happy, are you happy.I have like a billion more stories to update.I haven't finished any of them..so much work and so little time, thank you for the reviews, and I'll be sure to update as soon as more reviews are posted..if anyone reviews..o well..I'll deal with it..R&R, flames are good for me or I won't get better.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own Keisha.Amanda owns Amber.and we don't own anything else.  
  
Ch 3  
  
"What do you mean how do we know? After that assassination attempt on the president your school has been all over the news."  
  
"But the professor said he wiped everyone's minds after that."  
  
"Well I guess he didn't wipe the mutants minds."  
  
"You're a mutant?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you wonder why the lights went out, right when we came?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Keisha blinked and the lights went back on. "That's my power. I can create and control electricity."  
  
Bobby made the same ice rose he made for Rogue when they just met and dropped it in Keisha's hand. He suddenly realized it wasn't going to be so hard to get over Rogues death.not that he didn't care, but it was kind of ruining his life.  
  
Bobby looked down at Keisha's hand and realized sparks were coming from the flower. He looked back up to her face. Her eyes were different. They were yellow.  
  
When she realized Bobby was starring, she blinked and her eyes returned to their normal brown color. "Sorry, I'm still learning to control my ability.if you really want to call it that.I see it as more of a curse."  
  
"I think its pretty cool." He reached for her hand, but before he could touch her she pulled her hand away. "What?! I'm sorry.I just thought that."  
  
"No that isn't it, look." Bobby watched in awe as Keisha touched his pale cheek with her deeply tanned fingers. His hair started to stand up, even the hairs on his arms. "See.and that's only a couple of fingers. Don't worry though, I'm still working on it."  
  
She turned her head slowly, because she thought she saw movement in the corner of her eye. There was nothing over there, she began to turn and face Bobby, and there was a blue guy behind him. At first she didn't believe it, then she blinked and saw him hold a finger to his lips. Her mouth dropped, and the blue man tilted his head and frowned realizing he was making her uncomfortable.  
  
Bobby noticed Keisha was staring at something, so turned to see what had caught her eye. There was nothing but blue haze. "Kurt."  
  
The blue man reappeared in front of Keisha, and did a friendly bow. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. Static caused his hair to stand up, and he smiled and showed off his white fangs. Keisha was surprised he didn't let go after he felt the static. She tried to hold back her powers so he would hold on longer, but he let go anyway.  
  
He was charming, and attractive in a way. He was tall and muscular. "Guten tag." The stranger said in a strong German accent. "You must be Keisha, your sister is doing fine, and will be okay. In the meantime the professor has asked me to invite you to stay with us."  
  
"I'm not so sure I want to stay, I mean what do I get out of it." As those words passed her lips a tall boy in a brown trench coat approached her. He has on shades and leather gloves. As he was passing he stopped and looked at her. He took off his glasses and revealed red on black eyes.  
  
"Bonjur, cher." He said as he handed her a card. A queen of hearts, and on the back written in pen it said, "Are you the new girl? Meet me in the kitchen in 2 hours." When she looked up again he was gone.  
  
"I think I'll be staying." She put the card in her pocket, and stood up. "Can you take me to my sister, Blue?" She grabbed the Blue mans arm and began to walk until Bobby stopped him.  
  
"I can take her, Kurt."  
  
"Are you sure, its no trouble for me." Kurt held on to Keisha's hand.  
  
"No I can handle it."  
  
"Whatever you say." He hesitantly let go. He winked at Keisha and then was gone.  
  
On the way to Dr. McCoy's lab Keisha asked who the blue man was, and he explained that he was the P.E. teacher at the institute, and that he was called Nightcrawler at the circus he used to perform at. He also explained about Gambit or Remy LeBeau. He told Keisha that he was a flirt, and most of the girls in the school like him because he is Cajun.."born and raised in Louisiana" Bobby had said.  
  
Keisha was new to all this, and it boggled her mind that there were so many mutants living in one mansion. She pushed her thoughts away as she and Bobby stepped into the infirmary. Amber was awake, and sitting up. John was in the chair next to her flicking his lighter as he always did. Pyro seemed to be nervous when he was talking to Amber. She thought he was pretty cute, and wondered how long it would take for her to get out of the hospital bed so she could have some fun.  
  
"Dr. McCoy?" Amber yelled as she saw Keisha coming into the room. A big hair blue man came from behind the curtain. "We have visitors, this is my sister Keisha." She bobbed her head in Keisha direction, then looked at the blue doctor.  
  
"That's nice. I already told you that you can leave now. You're fine, dear, no need to take up space." He turned his back to them, and began to attend to the bed next to hers. The bed had a young girl with brown hair who sneezed then fell through the floor.  
  
"Keisha, where are we?" 


	4. Settling In

(The person helping me to write this is busy so I have to update this time...sigh...so I'm not responsible for her chapters only my own...this one is mine...Chapter 2 was hers, so yeah. Anywho...I update! O yes, and I shall dedicate this to my LJ Friends Reggaeshiko-tama LilBratt and Raven A. Star.)  
  
Visitors Ch 4  
  
"Amber, remember that school we saw on the TV, that had all the mutants?" Keisha said approaching her sister.  
  
"Yeah..." Amber said slowly. "This is it?"  
  
"Uh huh...what a coincidence huh?" Keisha looked at Bobby and smiled. "And they asked us to stay with them."  
  
"Well we have no where else to go..."  
  
"That's terrific." Came the professor's voice from the door. "Follow me and come this way, so I may show you to your rooms."  
  
The two girls followed the professor, followed by Bobby and John who were curious to see where they would be sleeping. The professor stopped and turned to them. "Shouldn't you two be in your beds?"  
  
John and Bobby looked at each other. They both smiled, and left.  
  
"So are you like the head teacher of the school?" Amber asked as they made their way through the hall.  
  
"You could say that. I own all of this." The professor said stopping at a door and looking around.  
  
"Why would you want to help people like us? No one else likes us."  
  
"Yes, but I am like you. I am a telepath, and every person here has a special 'gift' as you girls do. I am here to help all of them control these gifts, and educate them about the things around them. I am giving many of these children an opportunity to do what they could have never done before in the real world."  
  
Keisha opened the room door and her eyes widened when she saw how big it was. "We appreciate you letting us stay. Thank you very much." She said politely as she stepped inside the room.  
  
The professor watched as Amber walked into the room after her. "I'm glad you chose to stay, and I feel that you two will enjoy it here. Tomorrow is Saturday, and on Monday you will be starting your new classes. I should have your schedule's by Sunday, have a nice rest." The professor said wheeling swiftly down the hallway.  
  
"Bloody hell. No one told me anything about classes." Keisha said out loud as she closed the door behind her. She looked at Amber and smiled. "Did you see how that boy John was looking at you?" she gave a wry smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Amber said as she began to giggle. "I think that Bobby kid fancy's you."  
  
"Maybe so." She said putting her hand into her pocket, and feeling something. She pulled out a card. It was the Queen of heart that the guy had given her earlier. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Amber asked.  
  
"No reason." Keisha replied quickly. She pretended to sleep until she was positive Amber was no longer awake. She had every intention of meeting red-eyed guy in the kitchen that night, and wanted to be certain that Amber was asleep.  
  
(AHH not another one. Yes I know, many a girl has fallen into the clutches of Gambit and his sexy self, but there is still hope. Who shall win the good guy (Bobby) or the player (Remy)...? Amanda you have no say in this cuz you didn't help me! Lol...) 


End file.
